Falling Over The Edge
by PerpelPheonix 8ko
Summary: Naruto, The kid who was laughed at for something that wasn't even his fault, but when the kyuubi decides to lend a hand Naruto took his training and became even more powerful. Now Naruto is back and with a different attitude. (I do not own Naruto or cover image, Couples are as follows: NarutoxIno)
1. Prolouge

**PROLOUGE**

* * *

A bright and sunny day was today in konahagakure, Naruto Uzumaki was walking threw the streets as so he could get some ramen for lunch and then head back to the academy. Naruto wanted to avoid the glares today so he took a shortcut threw the forest. "Man, Today sure is boring" Naruto said to himself. "When will anything-" All of the sudden a Kunai was on his neck. "Naruto Uzumaki?" The person asked. Naruto gulped and nodded. "Please come with me" The person held out his hand and Naruto took it and next thing he new, he was in the hokage's office. "Naruto" The hokage greeted. "Hey gramps, What with the sudden invitation?" Naruto asked. "That... I can't answer, Danzo is the one that called for you" He pointed to the old man behind him.

"Hello Naruto Uzumaki, We have a few questions for you" Naruto tilted his head but nodded. "Please follow me, You to hokage" Danzo walked off and they followed. They ended up in a single room with a table and light. "Naruto, Have a seat" Danzo gestured towards the seat on the left hand side. "So Naruto" Danzo said as he sat down on the opposite side. "A woman has come to us with some disturbing information, So i'm gonna ask this once and only once" Danzo said in a serious tone. "What were you doing yesterday at 9:00?" Naruto put a finger on his chin and thought. "If I remember correctly...

( **FLASHBACK** )

 _Naruto was at his table eating some ramen and milk before he went to bed. He looked at the time and noticed it was 9:00. Naruto yawned. "I guess it's time for bed" He went to lie down until he noticed a single figure on the opposite roof looking straight at him. He and Naruto locked eyes and stared at each other for a little while before the other guy jumped away. Naruto stared at the same spot for a minute and shrugged and got under his covers and drifted of to sleep._

( **END FLASHBACK)**

Danzo and the hokage looked at each other for a second and then turned back to Naruto. "Naruto, The lady that came in said the she spotted you mauling a guy to death" Naruto's eyes widened. "WHAT!" Danzo sighed. "The evidence against you is unfathomable, We have no other choice but to give you a punishment. We will keep it top secret but this is a sentence you can't avoid" Naruto was nearly crying while the hokage was patting his back. "Why would anyone think I would do this?" Danzo shrugged. "Anyway, Your punishment is small but huge. Naruto Uzumaki, You are to leave Konoha for two years, Once your sentence is done you are welcome back just in time for the graduation exams, You will be able to become a ninja when you come back" Naruto eyes widened soaking in the information and just broke into tears on the hokage's chest. The hokage merely hugged him. "You have till midnight" Danzo said as he walked out. Naruto just balled his eye's out. But when he was done... "Naruto" The little boy looked up from his chest "I promise you, I will find who did this to you" The hokage smiled and hugged him tighter.

 _Time skip_

Naruto was already out of the village with the supplies, money and clothing the hokage provided. "Now what"... " **Become stronger** " Naruto jumped at the deep voice, but suddenly found himself feeling dizzy. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes.

( **MIND SCAPE** )

Naruto found himself standing in a huge hallway with a cage and water that was no more than 4 cm. " **Hello** " Naruto looked up at the cage and saw two big red eyes with slit pupils. "Who are you?" All of the sudden a huge toothy grin appeared bellow the eyes with sharp fangs. " **I am kyuubi no kitsune, The most powerful of the tailed beasts** " The beast finally showed himself from the darkness. A huge orange fox with nine tails came out. "Ummm... OK next, Where am i" The kyuubi scoffed. " **Your mind scape** " Naruto nearly fainted. "What do you mean?!" The kyuubi sighed at the kid. " **Let me explain. Years ago, the fourth hokage sealed me, A demon lord, into a newborn baby, and that baby was you** " Naruto's eyes widened and mouth nearly dropped. " **This is your mindscape, A cage of sorts that will hold me as long as this seal is here** " The fox used one of his hands to scratch the seal but not making a dent. " **In this place I basically can hear, feel or see anything that happens to you** "... "So why are you talking to me now?" The kyuubi eyes widened. " **Wait, your just accepting it, no surprise or anything just an Ok?** " Naruto shrugged. "It's not like i can do anything about it" The kyuubi nodded. "Now why are you talking to me now?" The kyuubi smiled. " **I was listening in on the interrogation, You do realise that that guy was simply kidding with** **you** " Naruto scoffed. "Yah right" Kyuubi growled. " **Kid, if you lived as long as i have, you can tell a person is lying just by their body gestures, Did you notice that when he was telling you your punishment he kept looking to the top right of his eye?** " Kyuubi questioned. Naruto thought back to the conversation. "Yah, I think so" Kyuubi chuckled. " **That's common when someone is lying, I'm guessing that half way threw your punishment, he'll send some men to find and kill you** " Naruto scoffed. "And why would he do that? Its not like I've done anything to him" The Kyuubi knocked his head against the bars startling Naruto. " **He knows that you have me inside of you, HE is a sick man and will do anything to gain more power. My guess is that he will come with the party and transfer myself to him... Killing you in the process** " Naruto looked down. 'there's no way... is there?' Naruto looked up. "What do I do if he does come" The kyuubi simply smiled. " **Good your starting to get it, First you will let me train you, Second you will run and hide from him when he does come, Thats mainly so he can't hold anything againest you. Third and finnaly, Become the strongest ninja ever** " Naruto looked up at the kyuubi. "and hokage?" Kyuubi nodded and put a fist threw the bars. "And Hokage" naruto smiled and fist bumped.


	2. CHAPTER 1: Two years later

90f5/th/pre/i/2012/196/d/4/_alternate_naruto_by_

(How naruto looks now)

 **CHAPTER 2: Two Years later**

* * *

The sun shown down on the black clad Naruto walking towards the village hidden in the leaves. Naruto has let his hair grow a little and spiked it, He also got rid of the orange and replaced it with all black. Black scarf, black ninja pants and black vest. The only orange he left in was the line that went around his shoes. Also he visited the land if the village hidden in the whirling tides, The kyuubi suggested it because he could hide out there and learn about his clan. Naruto now posses Wind chakra, Fire chakra and Water chakra. The kyuubi also taught him how to control his chakra so he could use it. Naruto also learned kenjutsu from the scrolls hidden in some of the destroyed buildings. Naruto was still his old cheery self but has learned how to take control of his emotions. He dosen't shout in the middle of a crowd or do stupid stunts anymore.

Naruto sighed as he walked along the path leading to the front gates of konoha. " **Hey kid, you alright? you've been sighing a lot lately** " Naruto's blue eyes looked forward. "It's just... I'm wondering how people will react to my return. After that stunt Danzo pulled at the land of waves, I don't think any of the council members are on my side" Kyuubi chuckled. " **What did I tell you, Danzo was hungry for power and luckily we hid but not before Danzo made us retaliate with cutting him a little** " Naruto chuckled and nodded. "So, do you think Grandpa's at the gate waiting" Kyuubi stayed quite for a few seconds before he answered. " **I have no idea** "

Hokage's POV:

I sighed as I stood next to the village check in with izumo and kotetsu. "Any minute now" I looked at the forest outside the gates. "Umm, Hokage? If you don't mind me asking, who are you waiting for?" Kotetsu asked. I smirked. "Well, He's right there" They both looked to the blonde kid walking towards the gate. "No way, is that..." I nodded. "Yep, That's none other than Naruto Uzumaki"

"Hey gramp's sorry for the wait" Naruto said as he walked up to us with a slight smirk. "No problem, Welcome home" He nodded. "Izumo, Kotetsu" Naruto greeted turning his head to them with a smile. "Yah, Welcome back" I chuckled at the casualness. "Alright, Let's get you to the academy, The graduation exams are a week away" Naruto nodded. "What did you tell my classmates about my absence?" Naruto asked. "I told them that an old family friend wanted to train you for two years" Naruto nodded. "Perfect"

Ino's POV:

I bumped my forehead against Sakura's as we glared at each other. "Shut up forehead! This seat is taken!" I yelled. "Oh yeah, Says who Ino-pig" we locked in a full on power battle with both our hands together and I swiftly let go and planted myself in the seat. "HEY, Not fair!" I smirked back at her. "who said I cared" Sakura was about to protest until the classroom door opened. "Ok everyone, take your seats" Iruka yelled over us all and we followed his command as I sat proudly next to sasuke while sakura glared at me. "Ok class, we have a special guest today" We all looked the the door only to see the hokage walk in. "Hello kids" He said with a warming smile. "HOKAGE!" Most of us were in shock but we snapped out of it when Iruka said "QUIET!" We all sat properly. "Thank you Iruka" Sensei nodded and walked towards his seat. "Anyway, we have a returning student today, you may not recognize him at first but he has change quite a bit. ALRIGHT, YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" The door opened for a third time, this time a blonde character walked in with a black... Everything came into the classroom. He walked to the side of the hokage. "So who recognizes him" I looked at him closely and noticed a distinct feature in his eyes, His blue eyes looked like they had fire in them, Only one person I know that has eye's like that. I raised my hand. "Ino" Iruka said. "It's you isn't it, Naruto" The whole class gasped at my answer. "You have a good eye Ino, as always" Naruto answered. "What tipped you off?" He asked curiously. I pointed to my right eye. "My dad once told me that you could tell who a person was by looking at there eyes. 2 years back, you had this fire that kinda danced in your eyes" I said. "Gosh Ino, you sound like your in love with him" I heard Sakura tease from behind me. I blushed madly, "Yeah right!" I yelled at her. "So any questions?" Sakura was the first to raise her hand. Naruto pointed to her. "What's with the outfit? Are you trying to be as cool as sasuke?!" Sakura asked, almost sounded offended. Naruto chuckled. "Nah, My uncle simply said that this was a better choice of ninja wear" She nodded. Shikamaru was the next one. "Whats with the weird logo on your shoulder? It looks familiar" Naruto smirked.

"It should, Its the logo of the Uzumaki, One of the main clans of konoha" That caught sasuke's attention. "What does that mean?" I asked. "The uzumaki were decedent from asura otsutsuki and were distant blood relatives of the senju's. Back at the beginning of the village, They were on pare with the Uchiha" Naruto smirked. "I don't believe that for a second" sasuke said. Naruto smirked. "Gramp's do you mind?" The hokage nodded. "The uzumaki were a very powerful clan, they did not originate in konoha but the did help a great deal. They originated in the village hidden in the whirling tides. It is true that they were on par with the uchiha's they were attacked one day scattering all the member to different sides of the country. After a while, Uzumaki's started showing up again and now, They are becoming more common" Everyone listened carefully. "SOOO basically, If naruto trains hard enough, He can become on par with the likes of sasuke" The hokage simply chuckled. "I believe that naruto has already passed sasuke in skill" I looked beside me to see that sasuke was glaring at Naruto hard. Same as Sakura, all he did was smirk. I stared at naruto and asked myself. 'how strong has he become?'


	3. Chapter 2: The Match that lit the Flame

**CHAPTER 2: The Match That Lit The Flames**

* * *

Naruto had his chin on his palm listening to Iruka, He looked around the class and noticed that Sasuke wasn't paying attention at all, Sakura was feriously taking notes to the point of where she was burning the paper. " **Told you she was crazy** " Naruto nodded at the kyuubi's point. He kept looking around and noticed that half the class was staring at him in silence. He sighed and put his head between his folded arms on his desk.

Sasuke's POV:

I stared out the window not really paying any attention towards the actual class. I couldn't get the thought of the Hokage, Let me repeat that, THE HOKAGE, saying that a Uchiha was inferior to another random clan. It's almost embarrassing.

Ino's POV:

I stared at the back of Naruto's head as he put his head down. I can't get the idea out of my head, His heritage is among the strongest of the Village. I looked at Sasuke and noticed that he had something bothering him, probably what the hokage said. I really like him but, I have to admit that his pride is over the top. "Alright class, That's enough lecturing. Let's take it to the field and see how everyone does. I noticed that both Naruto and Sasuke flinch as he said that.

3rd POV:

Iruka's class walked out into the outside grounds to see human like structure that are no more that 2 inches thick with a target in the middle. "I picked some target's from a store this morning, I would like to see everyone's aim and then will head onto sparring matches" The whole class nodded in response. "Ok, Choji. Your up"

(SKIPPING TO SASUKE'S ATTEMPT)

"Alright, Sasuke. Your up. Hit the bulls-eye and you pass" Sasuke simply nodded. He grabbed a shurikin and a kunai from the tray on the side and got into position. Sasuke breathed in and out and closed his eye's. He suddenly opened his eye's like he was just hit in the gut. He threw both at the same time hitting two targets. Iruka walked up to one of the targets to measure how well it was thrown. "Kunai target, Hit perfectly. 50% for first. Shuriken target, Missed the middle by a centimetre. 49% for second. total of 99%. Good job Sasuke" Sasuke nodded and walked towards the crowd.

"OOOO, SASUKE YOUR SOOOOO COOL!" The whole group of girls yelled at him. Except for hinata and... Ino. Ino was still caught in her own thoughts after taking her own turn. She still can't get Naruto out of her head. "Alright, Naruto Uzumaki. Your up" Naruto nodded and walked into position. His stance though... was different. He had his hands out word and a kunai in each. The whole class started murmuring and giggling.

"He probably forgot to throw a kunai or shuriken right" Sakura whispered to a girl next to her. "*giggle* I think your right" The murmur's continued until Iruka..."QUIET!" The whole class flinched and stood still. Naruto sighed and straightened himself out. He suddenly spun and threw the kunai and shuriken. It was so fast that even Iruka couldn't see see him throw them. Everyone looked and saw that there was no sign of the weapons. "I SO CALLED IT" Sakura and crew started laughing. Naruto started walking towards the crowd with his head down until he stopped. He suddenly raised his fingers and snapped them.

Suddenly the targets crumbled into pieces. everyone stared in aw at the pile of rubble. Iruka just sighed and went to the see if he could find the target middle, But couldn't. "OK, Naruto 0.." He was cut off by naruto last second. Iruka looked and saw that naruto was pointing towards the tree in the back corner. Iruka rose an eyebrow and went to check it out. Only to find the two bulls-eye's stuck to the tree by the weapons and both perfectly nailed.

Iruka stared in absolute shock 'I don't think i've ever seen anyone at this level do this. I've seen jonin pull this off but... How the heck did Naruto' Iruka thought. "Never mind" Iruka pulled the two thrown weapons out of the tree. "Both perfectly thrown. 100%" Naruto smirked as he watched the class stare in shock. "ALRIGHT, that's the end of that, Time for sparring" The whole class nodded while two people in particular were glaring at each other. 'Oh, This should be good' Ino thought to herself.

* * *

 **(AUTHOR'S NOTE)**

 **I am having a hard time choosing the** **other couple for the story, So please leave suggestions. :-)**


	4. Chapter 3: (Title in chapter

(A/N)

 **Welcome to the new chapter :-)**

 **So I have deleted the two updates so yah**

 **Anyway, Here are the permanent couples**

 **Naruto x Ino**

 **Sasuke x Karin**

 **I have some ideas for relationships. Just vote for the one you want to see happen and I'll try my best. Top 4 get into the story**

 **Shikamaru x Temari**

 **Kiba x OC**

 **Kiba x Hinata**

 **Sakura x Lee**

 **Gaara x OC**

 **Hinata x OC**

 **Suigetsu x Tayuya**

 **Sakura x Haku**

 **Thanks for Voting. If a couple dosen't get more than 3 votes in the next week, It will be disqualified. Please vote or change OC with the place of an actual character.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sasuke vs Naruto and Council problems**

 **Third person POV:**

Naruto walked to one side of the battle mats as he stared down his opponent, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke glared at him as he stood proudly. In the stands People watched as the glare showdown begun. "Seal of Confrontations up" Iruka ordered. Both Naruto and sasuke put there hands into position, and the class watched at the edge of the seats.

"Now, No Nin or Genjutsu at all. Only Tai and Ken. Naruto, Please tie the sword to the scabbard so you don't hurt Sasuke" Naruto did so and got back into position.

"Shinobi Spar... Begin"

Sasuke shot forward going for the first strike but Naruto stood still as he watched the incoming Sasuke. " **Kid, Don't hurt him too bad** " Naruto heard Kyuubi say. Naruto smirked as Sasuke jumped and went for the kick. Naruto simply ducked and jumped behind him. Sasuke was wide eyed as he watched the incoming heel from the left side of his face. Next thing he new he was sent flying on the ground. Naruto shot forward at incredible speed and put his hand in the spear position and went down for the back. Sasuke jumped forward just in time for it to miss. Naruto pulled out his sword still in the scabbard. Sasuke cursed under his breath and went for the blow. Naruto positioned his sword as a normal kendo style. " **Kenjustsu: Uzumaki red blur** " Naruto shot forward as he hit Sasuke in the stomach. He appeared behind Sasuke in a normal slash style. Sasuke faltered but stood back up. He coughed a little and turned around. He saw Naruto in front of him as he no longer had his sword. " **Uzumaki Barrage** " Sasuke was kicked into the sky. He readied a kunai and threw it at the ground only for it to hit the ground. He was shocked until he saw a sandle in front of his face and being kicked backwards. He looked and saw Naruto punching him into the sky and then back down with a hammer fist.

Sasuke tried to get up only for his body to reject his request and push him back down.

"Spar over. Winner, Naruto Uzumaki"

Iruka walked towards Sasuke and help him up. "Seal of Reconciliation" Naruto put his finger forward only for Sasuke to smack it away. Iruka sighed and started walking towards the schools hospital ward.

"NARUTO!" A high pitch scream filled the mats.

Sakura jumped from the seats and went to punch Naruto while he just twirled out of the way with the calmest look.

"Yes?" Naruto questioned

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura went for another punch only for it to be dodged.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "YOUR" SASUKE-KUN!" A group of girls came and started a fight with Sakura.

Naruto sighed as he watched the confrontation. "That was quite impressive"

Naruto turned only to see Ino right beside him. "You really taught that Idiot a lesson" Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Don't you have a crush on him too" Ino snickered. "What can I say, I found it amusing to see Forehead angry. SOOO I faked it"

Ino heard a chuckle come out of Naruto. "Don't blame you, It is kinda amusing" Naruto smiled at her teeth showing making Ino blush.

She looked back to the fight. "I don't feel like faking it now" Naruto nodded.

"Your throat has to be sore after all the yelling and I can't even the headaches" Ino nodded in conformation.

"Hey Naruto!" He turned around only to see Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Hey guy's" Naruto said.

"We now you went for training but we didn't know that you turned into an all around badass" Kiba laughed.

"Ya suriously, Why didn't you stay with your uncle for lounger?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto flinched "Umm, I was supposed to return for... The Finals" Naruto smiled

" **Nice Cover** " Naruto smirked a little hearing Kyuubi say that.

"Listen, Me and *MUNCH* the guys were wondering *MUNCH* if you wanted to come with us *MUNCH* to a beef restaurant that reticently opened *MUNCH* your welcome to join Ino" Choji requested.

"Sure, I don't have any plans" Naruto said.

"Yah, I just have to help with the store for a little bit. I say we be there at 7:00" Everyone nodded.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Eveyone turned to see Homura Mitokado. "THE COUNCIL REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE" Naruto sighed in annoyance as he looked at the group.

"I'll be there, I'll see you guys later"

They nodded as he ran off.

"Wonder what the council wants? *MUNCH*" Choji wondered

"Who knows, They probably just want to see his progress or something"

Ino nodded looking at his retreating figure with worry.

~TIme skip~

Naruto stood in front of the Konoha council. Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, Danzo Shimura and Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Welcome Uzumaki" Hiruzen greeted.

"So, Ummm. Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, That's simple. Mainly two reasons. One, The real suspect for why you were thrown out was found" That caught everyone to flinch. "The second reason was brought up by Hiashi. He believes That you shoudn't be able to become a ninja"

Naruto nodded. "I'd rather tackle the first topic" He says.

"BOY, You have no say!" Koharu yelled.

"I believe I have every right" Naruto shot back.

"He's right you know, A person brought in for two subject can decide which to tackle first" Tsume said with Shikaku and Choza holding in laughter.

"And wasn't it you how made that rule" Inoichi said with a hand over his mouth. Choza, Shikaku and Tsume burst out laughing at the red angered face of the old woman.

"SILENCE!" Danzo yelled.

The Hokage coughed from laughing. "Bring in the suspect"

A Anbu walked in with a man in tow with chains holding his arms together. Kyuubi gasped at the sight. " **An Inuzuka!** "

"OKI! IT WAS YOU!" Tsume yelled. (A/N: Oki Inuzuka is a man made up at the moment of writing)

"What is the meaning of this Tsume" Danzo called out.

"I promise, I had no idea it was Oki" Danzo wasn't buying it.

"Explain to me why..." Naruto interrupted.

"Tsume, Look at me" Naruto said.

Tsume looked straight into his eye. "Say exactly what you last said again" Tsume raised an eyebrow but nodded

"I promise, I had no Idea it was you" Tsume's eyes never faultered from there position straight stare at naruto. " _Kyuubi?" Naruto asked in his mind. "_ **No lies detected, She's telling the truth** " Naruto nodded.

"I believe you" Naruto nodded.

Danzo raised an eyebrow. "How can you just believe her by looking into her eyes?" Naruto looked at Danzo with a gleam in his eyes

" **Let em have it kid** " Naruto smirked. "Same way as I could tell I could tell you were lying on the day I left" Everyone turned towards him.

Danzo started sweating. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto smirked. "Oki, What were you doing on the day I left" Oki looked at him and looked down.

"I was with my family and our dogs having a nice picnic, But a black ops anbu came towards me saying Danzo needed to see me, but when I got to his office... It all went blank"

Everyone's eye's widened at this. "NARUTO UZUMAKI, I have no memory of what I did that day. Please Forgive me!" Oki pleaded. Naruto looked down and then burst out laughing. Everyone stared at him with shock expect for Hiruzen.

"There is no need for the apology, I believe you" The council was confused.

"How can you tell if a person is telling the truth or not" Shikaku asked.

"Two reasons, When a person is lying, It basic instinct for the eyes to falter, Every single person has done it. Oh and having a 5000 year old fox inside you helps" The council was in absolute shock after hearing that second part.

"Do you mean that you took control of the demon!?" Homura questioned. Naruto nodded.

"You should know this most Danzo with the meeting we had at the waves" Danzo was sweating big time now.

"What is he talking about Danzo?" Hiashi asked.

"Yes Danzo, Tell everyone how you and a bunch of anbu came to hunt me down so you could have the kyuubi for yourself" The council all looked at Danzo now. "Is what he says true Danzo" Inoichi asked

Danzo shook his head. "The kid lies!" Inoichi sighed looking as Danzo's eyes faltered. "Naruto, any proof?" Hiruzen asked. Naruto nodded and brought up a letter from the land of waves.

As he read the letter naruto turned towards the clock on the wall, It read 6:30. " **KID, YOUR GOING TO BE LATE AT THIS RATE** " Kyuubi yelled.

Naruto turned to Hiashi and Hiruzen. "Hyuga-sama, I have promised my friends that I would meet with them for dinner do you think we could conclude this meeting another time" Hiashi nodded.

"Do as you wish Naruto, I expect that we have much to talk about" Hiruzen nodded. "You are dismissed Naruto-san" Naruto turned towards Danzo.

"Good luck" Naruto smirked and he jumped away.


	5. Chapter 4: Beef and Friends

. .

 **Naruto's Dojutsu is the new book cover**

 **. .**

* * *

Ino's POV:

The Yamanaka Flower shop, we sell a mixture of flowers straight from our backyard garden. You will have to work in this shop to help this family.

I sighed as I remembered what my mom told me.

"I get it help's the family... BUT WHY DO I HAVE TO DO IT!" I yelled.

I got down from a ladder after finishing up with some flowers.

The Orange Lily, Said to be the fourth hokage's favorite, Were they really his favorite.

I would ask him but the only problem is that, well... he's dead.

I looked at my work and nodded proudly. "Done"

I ran inside taking my apron off in the process.

I folded it up and put it back where the rest are.

"I'M ALL DONE MOM! I'M GONNA GO OUT NOW!" I yelled into the house.

"ALRIGHT, BUT BE BACK BEFORE CURFEW! YOU KNOW HOW YOUR FATHER GETS! She yelled back.

I sighed. "RIGHT!" I yelled as I walked out the door.

last time I was home after my curfew, My dad went insane for a few hours.

"Did you here about the demon and that it's back?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw a couple walking just behind me, looking to be in their late 40's.

"Yeah, apparently he left to train with some relative of his" The woman said.

"Yeah that's the story, but I think that this is just a cover" The man said.

"What make's you say that?" The woman questioned.

This also got my attention. After hearing about how my dad was dealing with problems dealing with the demon clad in orange. One seems to pick up the hints and find out who it was.

"Well, when I was on my shift in the hospital. I accidentally overheard the Hokage talking to a ninja about the demon committing a murder" The man explained.

My eye's grew wide at that statement.

"Really!?" The woman questioned shocked.

"Yeah, but recently the real culprit wasn't the demon at all. It was an inuzuka trying to frame the demon" The man explained.

"Holy, Well I know its a demon and all, but... don't you think he might of gone a little far?" The woman asked.

"Couldn't agree more babe, I am disgusted to hear that a man decided that he would commit murder on another human being to get rid of a single demon" The man said.

"You know what, I'm just glad it wasn't you" The woman leaned into his chest.

"Same here babe, Same... Here" He said with a sigh of content and a hug to his girlfriend.

I nearly shed a tear at the couple's relationship. It was so beautiful.

But... what they said about Naruto, was it really true? I'll need to ask him myself to find out.

Naruto's POV:

I pushed the curtain at the beef restaurant's entrance out of the way and walked inside.

as I walked by the many tables of the place I caught a few people glaring at me, I sighed and rolled my eye's.

"YO! NARUTO!" I looked around until I caught sight of Kiba waving at me with Akamaru on his head.

I walked over to the table. "Yo" I said sitting beside kiba.

"How's it going?" I heard Shikamaru ask.

"It's going, The meeting was Okay but boring overall" I replied.

"I bet, when my mom come home from those meeting's, She's so tired that she almost collapses at the front door" Kiba explained.

"So what did the council want anyway?" Choji asked.

"Nothing really, They wanted to know what I learnt from my relative, as well as a requested meeting from The hyuga" I explained.

"What did the Hyuga want?" Kiba asked.

"*whine*" I heard akamaru from Kiba's jacket.

"They don't think I should be a Ninja for the village" I stated.

"WHAT!" They all yelled.

"Yeah, Luckily I didn't have to sit through that because I asked if we could continue tomorrow, so I could get here on time" They rolled their eye's.

"Those hyuga's" Shikamaru grumbled.

"HEY!" We all turned to the entrance and saw Ino walking towards our table.

I waved as well as the other's.

"How's it going guy's?" Ino asked as she sat at the end of the table.

"It's going" I replied.

"Hungry" Choji replied.

"Tired" Shikamaru said.

"What they said" Kiba said.

"ARF!" Akamaru barked.

"You guy's are so boring" Ino complained.

We all laughed and continue to talk until the waiter came by.

"So what can I get you kids today?" The woman asked.

"Beef yakisoba for me" Shikamaru said.

"I'll take a beef ramen" I said.

"Beef gyoza with some bubbling water" Ino said.

"Beef special please" Choji said.

"I'll take some beef dumpling's" Kiba said.

She nodded as she wrote them all down and then walked off.

"So Naruto, What did you learn from your uncle anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Nothing much, he taught me basic's some Ninjutsu and also, I learned that I have a Dojutsu in my blood" I replied.

"Really?" Kiba questioned.

"What's it called?" Ino asked.

"The Uzugan" I said.

"What's it do?" Kiba asked.

"It let's me spin thing's with just my mind" I said.

"That sound's... pointless" Kiba said.

"Not really, I don't know the limits of this dojutsu. It does let me spin thing's so fast that I can create Tornadoes and Whirlpools" I explained.

"REALLY?" Shikamaru yelled.

I nodded. "Have any of you ever heard of the rennigan?" I questioned.

"It sounds familiar" Ino looked like she was digging in her mind and trying to find out if she knew.

"It's one of the three great Dojustsu's, correct" Shikamaru answered.

"That's correct, Although not much is known about the renningan, The Uzugan is said to be a distant cousin of it" I said smirking at their faces.

"The rennigan is said to be the most powerful out of the three, for your's to be a distant cousin... you could become quite the formidable foe" Shikamaru said.

"No kidding" Ino said.

"Can you show it to us?" Choji asked.

"Yeah, I would like to see to?" Kiba said.

"Maybe after were done our dinner seeing as it is coming right now" I said smiling.

We all sat there in silence enjoying our dinner and enjoying each other's company/

" **You know kit, The spinning isn't all that dojutsu does. It's a dojutsu I personally created** " I heard kyuubi in my mind.

' _I know that, but if they know to much. It could hurt us both_ " Kyuubi grunted but nodded non the less.

{After dinner}

"Alright well, I'll see you guy's tomorrow at school" I said to Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Yeah, we'll see you" Kiba said waving as the three of them kept walking.

I turned and kept walking with Ino beside me.

"SOOOoooo, Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"I, ummmm. I was listening in on a couple today" She stated.

"Eavesdropping, that's rude you know" I joked.

"NOT THE POINT! Anyway, they were talking about... you" I stopped mid step and turned my full focus onto her.

"What were they saying about me?" I asked as we turned into a forest pathway leading towards her house.

"They said you were framed by an Inuzuka... Is it true" I stopped immeadilatly after hearing that.

" **So the civilians have found out what actually happened** " I heard kyuubi state.

"Ino..." I started.

"Is it true" She yelled.

"Listen Ino, I need you to forget that you ever heard that" I said.

"WHAT!? WHY!?" She sounded both angry and confused.

"That has a big story behind it, And that story's hold quite a lot of SSS-class secrets, as well as many enemies. So please I ne..."

"NO WAY!" I turned to her.

"I AM YOUR FRIEND! I AM NOT GOING TO STAND IDLY BY AS MY FRIEND HURTS! YOU BETTER BELIEVE THAT!" She proclaims.

"Ino..." I said.

"Please, after hearing that. It's been worrying me so much, I need to know" I sighed.

"I'll tell you another day... But for now hold out" I said.

"But..." I pulled her into a hug and held her head to my chest.

"This is for your own saftey. There are many powerful men in this village that would like to kill me, If I let my friend know of this secreat... They would die, so please... Be patient" I felt her arms wrap around my waste and her head give a slight nod.

We stood there for a little bit, until we separated. "Alright then Ino, I'll see you tomorrow" I said smiling with my teeth showing.

I saw her left eye let go of a tear but she nodded none the less.

I jumped into the tree line.

" **Kit, you know where you need to go right?** " The kyuubi questioned.

" _Yes, I do_ " He nodded.

" **So, The yamanaka huh?** " The kyuubi teased.

I rolled my eye's. " _Not right now kyuubi, I need to focus_ "

" **Yeah, Yeah... You know where to find the scrolls right?** " The kyuubi questioned.

" _Yes_ " I jumped from the tree and I stood in front of the Namikaze estate.

"Let's get what belongs to me" I said as I activated my Uzugan and Pulled my scarf to cover my mouth and nose.


	6. Chapter 5: Hiashi's test

**WELCOME TO THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Naruto's POV:

As I jumped over some a defensive fence to the estate I noticed something.

' _there are guards everywhere...'_ I stated in my mind.

" **Yeah, ever since the death of the fourth hokage...** " He seemed to pause for a second.

" _You alright, if your worried. I already know how he died_ " Kyuubi gasped at this.

" **How...** " I chuckled.

 _"You may want to start teaching yourself, not to speak in your sleep_ " Kyuubi growled but nodded.

" **Anyway, their are many secreats the fourth held that they still cannot deceiver** " I nodded.

" _Let me guess, The lightning god technique and my mother's Uzugan_ " The kyuubi nodded.

" **That info could be extremely dangerous, in the wrong hands. At least that's what he said** " I nodded.

" _My father must have had someway around the defense_ " Kyuubi nodded.

" **Well, what are you waiting for** " I smirked and kept going.

I hid myself as I jumped from tree to tree passing each anbu guard without fail.

I spotted the entrance of the estate and kept going until I saw two guards standing in front of the doors.

" **This could be a problem** " I nodded.

" _Even if I moved past them so They couldn't see me, they'll feel the quick gust of wind on an otherwise windless night_ " I was thinking.

There was a moment of silence until.

" **Window?** " Kyuubi suggested.

" _Window_ " I agreed.

I jumped around until a saw a single skinny window on the far east section of the building.

I jumped to the window and started undoing it from the wall.

When I was finished, I put it to the side and slid in feet first.

As I looked around, I noticed I was in a storage area, with a bunch of scrolls.

" _your kidding"_

" **Well, your luck never seems to amaze me** " The kyuubi chuckled.

" _Why is the security in this room with all the secrets so bad?_ " I questioned.

" **Probably thought that that no criminal could get into the SS-class secrets with the defense put up on them** " I gasped sarcastically.

" _I am no criminal_ " Kyuubi rolled his eye's.

" **Whatever kit. The secrets are on the far left side** " I nodded.

as I walked towards the side and saw a carving in the wall.

It was of the Kyuubi, with all tails pointing to a circle that looked like the Uzumaki clan symbol.

As I scanned it, I saw two hand like carvings on the Kyuubi's chest.

" **Alright kit, put both hands on the carvings and watch the magic, you may want to cover the window this could get quite... Bright** " I raised and eye brow but shrugged.

I covered the window then put both my hand on the carvings.

"OW!" I yelped and looked at my hands.

I saw a dot on each of my fingers.

I looked back and saw needles that had shot out retreating back in.

Then I saw the crimson liquid, line the kyuubi carving and then spin around the uzumaki logo and then everything just lighted.

I could clearly see everything until the kyuubi's chest where the hand's where opened up, and next thing I knew, Two holster's came out with two scrolls.

" **There they are** " I nodded.

" _We should probably_ go" I said

The kyuubi nodded.

" _Do you think gramps will be dispointed in his troops since a 12 year old kid passed them_ " The kyuubi full out laughed in my head.

" **You know, I'm kinda surprised he let you do that** " I shrugged at his statement and headed home.

{Next day at the ninja academy}

Ino's POV:

I sat with Kiba and Shika talking about random crap.

"Wonder where Naruto is?" I asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Who know's"

"I overheard my dad saying something about him" Shika said.

"What would that be?" Kiba asked.

"Apparently the Ninja family heads and the Hokage gave Naruto permission to get something from his father's house" I looked at him.

"Really?" Shika nodded.

"Alright class, Into your seats!" I heard Iruka-sensei yell.

He started calling names.

"Shikamaru Nara!" Iruka yelled.

"Here" Shika said.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" He yelled.

"Here!" Sasuke said, rather proudly.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" He yelled.

Silence, Nothing until we heard screaming from outside.

We all turned in time to see something fly through the open window.

We watched as it skidded until slamming into the far wall.

"Here~" The figure said weakly. It suddenly fell on it's back and should Naruto.

"Do you mind getting in your seat" Iruka said.

Naruto smiled showing his teeth and then walking to his seat.

"Ok as you know the finals are a few weeks, so today is mainly a review day"

{During Break}

While everyone ate their lunches, We find Naruto lying down on a tree branch, eye's closed.

" **Alright, so we are done with the first form of the Uzugan, Mainly manipulating the environment like flames, wind, dirt, sand, water etc;** " The Kyuubi explained.

"Right, So now what?" Naruto asked.

" **As you know, the Uzugan has three forms. Form one: Elemental, Form two: Interrogation, and finally Form three: Tailed Beast. The next month will be mainly working with Form two. What form two does is simple, It Manipulates the human structure so you can spin it at your leisure. as well as seeing the truth. As you found out, Half way through the early stages of your Form one Training** " The kyuubi then summoned what looked to be 100 000 clones.

" **Leave a single clone, me and it will work with form two for the rest of the month. Make sure your ready because you'll most likely will faint from the amount of knowledge** "

Naruto nodded and summoned a clone and left... only to get screamed by Ino face to face. like two inches apart.

Naruto jumped and fell down the tree. He opened one eye to see Kiba and Choji laughing on the ground and Shikamaru leaning against the trunk with his arms crossed.

"Bout time" Ino sighed as she jumped down.

"You...YOUR FACE!" Kiba laughed.

Naruto sweatdropped at his friends antics.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Enough to miss class" Shikamaru answered

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed.

"Yep, you were like a sloth" Choji said still wiping tears from his laughing fit.

" _Damnit Kurama, you fluffball douche_ " Naruto growled inside his head.

" **I HEARD THAT!** " the fluffball said.

Naruto rolls his eyes and looks at Ino to see her lecturing him about how its important to attend class.

Naruto zoned out and turned to Kiba and Choji. "Ramen?"

"Im in" Kiba smirked

"Sounds good" Choji nods.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighs.

The four males walk off towards ichirakus as Ino has her back turned to the leaving figures talking to herself.

"And also..." Ino that Naruto and the rest had gone missing.

She looked around only to see them leaving the courtyard.

"HEY, I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" Ino screams running after them.

{about 40 minutes later}

"your kidding!" Naruto denied.

"Nope, the Hokage was quite the player" Ayame smirked at the four males dumbfounded faces.

"lucky bastard" Kiba growled.

"Who knew gramps was such a player" Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, Dad wouldn't shut up about it" Ayame said.

"HEY!" Teuchi yelled from inside.

"That's just sad" Ino sighs

"Well, its not everyday that your leader picked up like 20 girls in one night" Choji smiled.

"It's rather disturbing" Shikamaru said.

They all laughed at each of the comments until an anbu showed up.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" The anbu asked.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"The council would like a meeting that the hyuga had brought up" Naruto rolled his eye's but nodded.

"I'll be there" Naruto said getting off his seat.

"That's to bad" Kiba said.

"Life is life" Naruto waved it off.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Naruto smiled.

"Yah" They all said waving.

As Naruto jumped along with the anbu he silently said to himself.

"if there is a tomorrow"

[With the council]

Naruto sat with the ninja council. Each looking at Naruto, but he noticed that Inoichi had a glare pointed at him.

"So, Hiashi. please explain" The Hokage ordered.

"Right Hokage, Naruto had been away from the academy, for quite some time may I add. Altough he may have been training, how do we know he is up to par. I put to two things to vote. One, For Naruto to be sent back a couple years in his school so he may be caught up. But before that. I would like to also put to vote a testing spar, I have brought Hinata to test Naruto. Should we vote yes to the spar then it will be held immediately, then the vote for Naruto to either keep in this grade or to be sent back. If the spar is voted no, then we shall move right to the first vote" Hiashi nodded singling he was done.

"Alright, I will accept those voting, they both are fair. For the spar, Please put your hand up for yes" The hokage said. A majority of the council raised their hands were raised.

"Alright it is settled. We will all head outside for the testing spar" Naruto nodded his head. He walked to the door only to see Hinata walking away with her father.

"Hey brat, coming" Tsume yelled.

"Inuzuka-sama, may I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Go ahead" Tsume answered as they walked towards the indoor field.

"What happened to Hinata, she seemed to be all shy and innocent. but, when I just saw her, she was oozing blood thirst" Tsume nodded.

"Have you ever heard of the Bird cage seal?" Tsume asked.

Naruto pondered on it for a second before he realized it. "He didn't" Naruto looked up at her.

Tsume nodded sadly. "Your a sharp one kid, Hiashi disowned Hinata and gave her the seal. She now lives with her cousin neji." Naruto was seething anger.

Naruto nodded in thanks and walked faster.

" _Kuruma?_ " Naruto asked.

 _"_ **Don't say another word, working on it** " Naruto sighed.

Naruto nodded as he opened the doors to see a circular field that was preety wide and it had opening all around the wall that had a seat for each family in the village.

Each was filled except the Uchiha and the Senju.

"Let us begin" Said hinata glaring right at Naruto.

"Right" Naruto took his sword off and through it to side.

"Your a brave one uzumaki. To take me on hand to hand" Hinata smirked.

"Nah, I just don't need it" Naruto jabbed.

Naruto got exactly what he wanted as hinata's power seemed to spike.

"BEGIN" The Hokage said.

Hinata and Naruto launched at eachother.

Naruto was blocking each strike expertly.

Hinata seemed to spin and a blue circle appeard.

Naruto jumped back and did hand signs.

" _Kurama_ " Naruto said.

" **Almost, you may need to show the Uzugan earlier than expected to the council** " Kurama said.

Naruto nodded.

Hinata launched at Naruto. She laced a figure on the ground.

" **Earth style:Ground wave** " A large amount of dirt was launched at Naruto sending him back.

"Alright, let's do this" Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to show the uzugan.

Hinata's eye's widened at his eye.

"Wha..." She was able to finish because she was suddenly caught in a twister.

"AHHH!" Hinata screamed in pain as rocks pelted her body.

Naruto went through handsigns. " **Fire Style:Great Fireball jutsu** "

The large fireball was launched into the twister making it go a flame.

Naruto waved his hand and the twister was done.

Hinata was mid air for a little bit before Naruto appeard above her and kicked her to the ground.

Naruto landed one the ground next to the mini crater.

"I'm not done" Hinata said getting holding her arm.

" **It's done** " The information suddenly filled his head of what to do.

"I'm sorry Hiashi, but I can't let you do this" Naruto went through a couple handsigns.

He slammed his hand on the ground. " **Wind Style: Great Force** " A powerfull wind suddenly launched Hinata into a wall.

Hinata was struggling to get out of the wall.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of her.

" **Kyuubi style: Nine tails unsealing** " Nine chakra tails suddenly formed on naruto and launched themselves at hinata.

Next thing you know, Hinata Screams in pain as the Tails literally burnt the seal right off.

As soon as the seal was off the tails healed the skin and then dissipated.

Naruto walked away from her out of the smoke cloud and into the viewed area.

"It's over" Naruto said simply.

He saw Hiashi shake his head.

He jumped down to get hinata and he cleared the smoke.

He went to check her seal only to find skin, nothing else.

"What!?" Hiashi yelled.

-To be continued-


End file.
